The present invention relates to a piece, such as a dice or a playing dice, provided with an outer surface with four faces, each face carrying an identifying index.
Suchlike pieces have been used for centuries for playing dice and other games and can, for instance, have any number of different shapes, such as described in the book "Oog in oog" (Eye in eye) by Leo van der Heydt, published in 1990 (ISBN 9060107063). On pages 76 and 77 of this book, pieces with four faces are described, for example, which were already in existence in 3000 BC. In the course of time suchlike pieces with four faces became, however, the least popular, because these pieces hardly roll.